


You're not alone

by Plume8now



Series: LawLu Prompts [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drowning, M/M, Prompt idea, devil fruits users, kinda hurt/comfort in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: What happened?Law felt the icy water strike him, promptly sliding into his clothes. His clothes, which became suddenly so much heavier.He had fallen into the ocean.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petiteneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/gifts).



> So I was on Tumblr - as usual - when I discovered Ezaria-Umiko-Art through a Marco/Ace fanart of theirs. I loved it, and it gave me angst, and then I thought about LawLu and I couldn't resist. I can't share any link of the fanart nor the artist's account because my network is very weak and it took me already a very long time just to try and post this OS. But maybe later I will try to share it with an update.  
> I talked about this idea to Petiteneko who also wrote an other version of it so I invite you to read it too!  
> And finally I thank Fafsernir AGAIN for correcting me (you are my hero).  
> Hmmm now, merry christmas and enjoy? Oops.

_Splash._

What happened?

Law felt the icy water strike him, promptly sliding into his clothes. His clothes, which became suddenly so much heavier. His head lost its hat in the action. He opened his eyes in horror, and everything around him was blue, maybe a little green.

He had fallen into the ocean.

How did this happen?

Ten seconds ago, he was still on his feet and now... he was drowning. Water had already taken him prisoner and there was nothing he couldn't do anything about that. He didn't even know how it had happened. How stupid was that? That must be why he hadn't even realized right away what had happened. What was happening.

How _could_ have he let this happen?

The brutal contact with the ocean had frozen his body, and for this very stupid reason, he could not even try to breathe and activate his powers on the surface. He could feel all of his body falling into the depth of the seas, and his vision was already getting darker.

He tried to create a _room_ , in vain. His fingers wouldn't even move an inch. Who was still on the ship up there? No one... He had specifically asked to stay alone, and-

He closed his eyes, and scoffed bitterly. It was useless now, he guessed.

“Torao!”

He felt so weak, so _tired._ Water drained him of all the energy in his body.

Something hit the surface, but slightly. He opened his mouth, and air escaped from his lungs. One more dumb reaction.

“TORAO!”

This time he opened his eyes. The sea was peaceful, the waves very quiet. Someone was up there, he distinguished two colours: red, and blue.

And there was another impact. Just like his, a few seconds before.

_Splash._

Waves. The water looked suddenly so disturbed. A shadow appeared above him, and something stretched towards him – a hand?

_Luffy-ya_ .

Law gasped. Bubbles came out of his mouth, and even more of Luffy's when the Straw Hat's captain screamed something... again and again.

“ _Hold on, Torao! I'm gonna get you out of here!”_

Something like this, certainly. The fool.

As if he thought he could save him. As if him, being here, with his devil fruit ability, would change anything in his fate. What was he thinking, fuck?! He- he wasn't supposed to do that! It wouldn't change a single thing! Now not only one but two devil fruit users would die.

'Get the fuck out of here' the Heart Captain thought.

Luffy grabbed his waist, and he felt less cold then. With a rush of adrenaline, Law tried to push him away, make him leave. But that was of no use. They were already too deep, weren't they?

He turned to Luffy who did not want to let go of him, and his heart stopped beating when he saw him smiling. Genuinely smiling. As if everything was okay. The younger Captain's lips moved, and somehow he managedto understand his words.

“You're not alone.”

In his last moment of consciousness, Law embraced him back, sketching a little smile, too.

_I got you._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this prompt, I know it's very short, though it took me a lot of time to write it xD  
> Please leave me a review that's always nice and well, can I use the Christmas excuse? 0:D
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
